


Oh baby, I'm a light left on

by orphan_account



Category: GP2 Series RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome, quite kinky tbh don't know what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is straight up disgusting filth and I'm going to go away now and think about what I've done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh baby, I'm a light left on

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Kyla La Grange's 'Hummingbird'
> 
> Thank to @valentineskid and @princessrosberg for cheerleading me through this fucking disgusting filth what even am I.

“No, not the sheet, it’s too hot” Tonio grumps against Mitch’s attempts to pull the thin cover over them.

“Cn’t sleep withou’ it” Mitch mumbles against his shoulder, in protest.

“Then don’t sleep in the middle, idiot,” Tonio feels Mitch’s warmth against him disappear for a second, rolls over to see Sean literally bundling Mitch on top of him and rolling over to reverse their positions, so Sean is sandwiched between his teammates, instead of the Kiwi. 

Tonio smiles, rolling over to spoon Sean, rather than being jetpacked by Mitch, stretching out to stroke down his furthest teammate’s back. He’s already missing Mitch against him even as he’s enjoying curving his body around Sean; all this time to indulge themselves has made him greedy, wanting to touch them both as much as possible, all the time. 

They don’t have a name for it, really. ‘Boyfriend’ seems like such a ludicrous word to describe how he feels about Sean and Mitch - it sounds like something for teenage dates, not this intense closeness. He’s never experienced anything like it, this need to be close to them, how much he gets out of just touching Sean or Mitch.

Sean grinds back against him as he spoons up closely, “Knew you couldn’t resist my body.”

“Don’t leave me out, you assholes,” Mitch is wriggling round to face them both, 

“Like I’d ever leave your asshole, Mitchy,” Tonio feels Sean tug Mitch’s hips against him, through Sean’s body and it’s amazing, all of them together like this, woven so close. He doesn’t even care that his chest and thighs are liquid with sweat from Sean’s bodyheat.

He can hear them kissing, the one thing that’s frustratingly a double act. But Tonio gets to hear the vocal little moans Mitch makes, feels how Sean shifts his body to bring the Kiwi closer, rolls his own hips to grind against them both, pushing Sean into Mitch. 

Sean’s quiet when they’re fucking, which was kind of surprising given how loud he is the rest of the time. Mitch is noisy as hell because he likes putting on a show, likes lapping up both of their attention. 

Tonio presses his hips against Sean more insistently - they’d fucked earlier, still salty and sandy from the beach. And in the shower - god bless whoever invented walk-ins, letting him and Mitch take Sean under the warm water, Mitch fucking him while Sean sucked Tonio’s dick, looking ludicrously smug to be getting them both off at once. 

And then Mitch had snuggled up to him in the bed and insisted on fucking Tonio, even though they’d just washed, the Kiwi clearly in one of his rare toppy moods or maybe just trying to complete the set. Sean had watched them from a chair, Tonio ludicrously turned on to see Sean stroking himself, hot for watching Mitch make Tonio fall apart. 

Which should be enough for anyone, really. But they don’t get much chance for this.

Tonio trails his fingers down Sean’s body, feeling the ridges of his hip muscles. He doesn’t know what him and Mitch are eating but it’s clearly different to what they’re feeding him and Pierre, every time he sees them they’re more bronzed and godlike.

Tonio still feels kind of slick from Mitch fucking him and it should be disgusting, especially given how sweaty the Indonesian heat has them all but it’s  _ their  _ sweat and slick and Mitch’s come. It makes him feel possessed, possessive of them, of this nameless thing they have. 

He brings his fingers up to their mouths, slides his thumb over Sean’s jaw to stop them snogging, “You want to fuck Mitch?”

Sean hisses because yeah, Tonio knows he does. And he’d never have really taken himself for this but sometimes he ends up kind of in charge, when they’re together, “I’ll hold him down.”

Mitch makes a little gasping noise, because as much as he’d been demandingly toppy earlier, Tonio knows the Kiwi loves this, loves being between them, being the focus of their attentions, getting fucked sore by them both. They don’t get many opportunities full stop but they especially can’t do this on a race weekend, can’t give Mitch the roughness he gets off on.

Tonio slips off the bed, lightly slapping Sean’s ass as he does so, reminding him to move as well before he settles on the other side of the bed. He budges Mitch up, hauls him half into Tonio’s lap, against his chest, so he can hold Mitch’s hands down either side of his lap.

Mitch whimper-moans, craning his neck back to nuzzle appreciatively at Tonio. He does actually get quiet, like this - pliant and focussed, both of them enough that Mitch doesn’t seem to feel the need to show off as he’s spreading his legs for Sean.

“You look so hot like that.” Sean’s talking to both of them, trailing his fingers down Mitch’s thighs as he gives Tonio a look full of heat, licking his lips, “Do you think Mitch can hold off coming long enough for you to fuck him, after?”

Mitch moans breathily, happily, spreading his legs further. Tonio nuzzles the smaller man’s hair, kisses his ear, “Or he can come twice, he’s a fucking slut for it.”

Sean laughs as he slicks up his fingers, affectionately stroking Mitch’s face as his hand disappears between Mitch’s legs. Mitch squirms and bucks against Tonio but what the Italian lacks in sculpted muscles, he’s making up for in position advantage, his grip on Mitch’s wrists keeping him pinned even as the Kiwi wriggles to try and fuck himself on Sean’s hand. 

“Stop fucking around, Sean - he’ll still be ready from earlier,” Sean laughs again, nods, withdraws his hand with the three fingers he’s been fucking Mitch with still bunched together. Tonio guesses what he’s going to do just before he does it but still finds himself making a hot little grunt of aroused surprise when Sean brings his hand to Mitch’s mouth, makes the smaller man suck his fingers clean.  _ Fuck _ , that’s filthily hot.

He can hear Mitch’s mouth wet on Sean’s fingers as Sean shifts up, Mitch’’s legs wrapping round his waist so they’re bearing most of Mitch’s weight between them, “Fuck, I don’t know what I did to deserve this.” Sean kisses Mitch, dragging his wet hand down the Kiwi’s stomach muscles, then stretches up to kiss Tonio, Sean’s tongue hot in his mouth as he  _ feels  _ Sean enter Mitch, from the smaller man’s writhing - he can taste the lube that must have been in Mitch’s mouth and it’s disgusting and hot as hell.

Mitch makes a whining noise and Sean bends back down to him, kissing him briefly, “Yeah yeah, you’ll get what you want.”

And then Sean’s fucking him, looking like he’s died and gone to heaven for a particularly religious experience as Mitch bucks and writhes against Tonio so much he finds himself biting down on Mitch’s ear to try and keep him in one place.

“Oh fuck,” Sean’s eyes are even darker than usual, “that’s so fucking hot.”

Tonio relaxes his mouth for a second, fixes Sean with his gaze, “What is? And did I tell you you could stop fucking him?”

He thinks for a second he might have pushed it too far - he doesn’t normally tell Sean what to do that directly. But Sean just moans, staring at Tonio, before looking down at Mitch, checking it’s ok and fucking him hard. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come.” Sean stills, presses his head against Tonio’s shoulder, pushing his nose into Mitch’s neck as he shakes. It’s incredible - Tonio can feel his own dick pushing against Mitch’s back, suddenly massively aware of how turned on he is from watching them, from feeling Sean fucking into Mitch and Mitch writhing in response. 

His forearms are burning from holding Mitch’s hands down and his whole body feels like it’s humming. “Switch places? Just hold him.” Tonio knows Sean’s in no state to hold up against Mitch’s desperate-to-come arching - and he doesn’t think he’s going to last long himself but he wants them both there.

Tonio lets go of Mitch’s wrists, eases the smaller man off him and onto a languid Sean’s lap, crawling round to be in front of Mitch. The Kiwi looks  _ blown,  _ his hips still moving a little, seeking something, his chest hair slick with sweat like he’s just got out of the sea.

“Kiss him.” He’s telling them both, as he picks Mitch’s legs up, guides his cock to the right spot and  _ fuck.  _ Mitch is sloppy with Sean’s come, still clenches down on Tonio’s dick and this is going to take  _ seconds.  _

Sean grips Mitch’s chin, kisses him fiercely as Mitch is panting and Tonio feels so hot, so close to them. He wraps his hand round Mitch’s dick, watches him jolt against Sean, driving him further onto Tonio’s cock and fuck but he doesn’t even know if he’s going to get a thrust in before he comes.

In the end he manages a few, messy jolts, tugging Mitch over while Tonio hears himself babble about how hot they are, how good it feels, how much he fucking  _ loves  _ them as he collapses onto them both.

There’s nothing but panting for some time, even though they’re so sweaty Tonio almost feels like he’s going to slide off Mitch’s chest. He leans down to kiss him, cranes his neck to kiss Sean over Mitch’s shoulder. He’d never imagined this, never even wildly fantasised about something like this and it’s  _ everything  _ to him. 

This break was  _ exactly  _ what they fucking needed.


End file.
